Becoming LadyLike
by Marie Anette
Summary: or something like that.After being gone for 5 years Gilbert has returned from Germany to see his elementary school friends again,except Gilbert is actually Maria, and she's determined to become Lady-like as a promise to her dead mother.Nyotalia PruHun
1. Chapter 1

_May 26, 2012_

_Author's notes:_

_First of all guys this is my first ever fanfic OTL so don't hurt me if any of the characters are too OOCish!_

_This is sorta Nyotalia but not all characters are genderbent, don't ask why but I prefer the HungaryXPrussia couple better when genderbent, maybe cause I think Prussia is a cute tsundere~_

_Prussia's fem version of himself never really had a set name I realized like Maria, Julchen, and Gillian…. Soo I went with the one I liked best…. I know Gillian is supposed to be similar to Gilbert but I don't think and irish name really works with Prussia (sorry .''), I know Julchen is an awesome German name buuut I had to look up how to spell it several times just to write it here…. And I just like the sound of Maria better/shot_

_Umm… just as a warning….. I kinda have this strong hatred towards Austria (not the country itself but the hetalia character) so there will be a lot of nasty Austria moments_

_Oh! P.s. There won't be any swearing…cause well first of all I dun swear….and if my mom found this and it had swearing she'd murder me_

_So the genderbent will be:_

_-Fem!Prussia_

_- Magary (Male!Hungary)_

_-Fem!Austria_

_- Fem! N. Italy_

_-Fem! S. Italy_

A feminine figure squatted on the edge of the wall leaning forward, her left hand between the bent legs grasping the edged corner of the wall as the left hand grasped her bag in a slung position over her shoulder. Her red eyes glimmered as her transparent snow like strands of hair was tousled in the wind, she smirked as she spotted her prey. Two young men around sixteen years of age stood glancing around as if searching for something, one had blonde hair that went just an inch above his shoulders with watery blue eyes holding a rose in his hand in a narcissistic way, slightly distracted by a group of girls, the other had a tanned Spanish look with ruffled curly brown hair and twinkling emerald eyes, both wearing the campus' uniform. The Spanish boy was first to speak, as the girl's smirk grew as she watched them.

"Any sign of Gilbert so far, Fran?" he pouted at the blonde

"hmm.. what?...sorry Antonio" the said blonde man mumbled

Antonio sighed and repeated himself as if he was talking to a brain-dead man "Gilbert. An-y. S-ign. Of. Him.?"

The girl on the wall chuckled to herself "I guess it's time to make my awesome entrance and surprise them. Right Gilbird?~" she said smirking up at a small yellow bird that chirped in response as if to say "Yes!", at that moment she propelled herself forward pouncing outwards toward the two boys in a cat like motion, her arms wafted behind her and left knee bent forward as her right leg remained to push off the wall her foot lifting off from heal to toes, her long silver strands danced in the wind as she flipped in the air and landed bent kneed before the horrified and shocked teens.

"Hello~ Did you miss me?" she hissed arrogantly. The boys looked at her in shock, their mouths gaping making it look like they were trying to catch flies.

The albino girl sighed, "It's me, Gil!... Can't you tell!" she said irritated as she waved her hands infront of their faces hoping it'd magically break the trance they were in.

Francis Bonnefoy was the first to speak "Your….a…..girl?"

The said girl poked Francis and rolled her eyes "I always have been, I thought you guys knew the last time we saw each over in elementary before I moved to Germany? "

Francis stood there still flabbergasted by it all shook his head he opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the previously silent Antonio.

"Why are you named Gilbert then?" he said confused. The other took looked at him and sighed in unison, leave it to Toni to be more focused on the name rather than the fact his friend who he thought was a guy is actually a girl.

"My name isn't Gilbert, its Maria Beilschmidt! You all misheard me when I was introducing my awesome pet Gilbird!" she said exasperatedly as she smacked the back of Antonio's head.

Francis chuckled and said "Well you certainly changed! Your hair is longer and your bosom is la-" he never got to finish his sentence because Maria violently shoved her hand over his mouth with such momentum that he was sent flying to the ground. Her face bright red as she yelled "Don't say anything unnecessary, pervert!" causing some of the over students to look over at them with a mixture of looks of disgust and surprise.

Antonio just chuckled air headedly and said curiously "Why did you grow your hair out? I would've thought that you'd prefer it short because long hair may 'hinder your awesomness'?"

Maria froze her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes, there was a long silence before she spoke again her lips quivering "…a promise…. To my mom…..to become….more lady-like…". Antonio suddenly began to panic, knowing from the mail they used to keep in contact with Maria when she was in Germany for the past 5 years, that the mom and lady of the Beilschmidt family had passed away suddenly, 2 years ago. Francis-now recovered- looked worriedly as his female friend afraid that she would start crying, he wasn't used to this side of "Gilbert" now Maria.

"Oi what are you morons doing to that poor girl?" a voice called as a long legged boy who had pulled his browny-gold locks into a ponytail, and had soul piercing green eyes strode over. The trio looked at him in surprise. Francis and Antonio looked at each other and remembered that their friend Elliot Hedervary was the only one who didn't try to keep in contact with "Gilbert", when she left for Germany, so of course he didn't know of her coming, let alone know "he" was a she. "Who is this weird girl?" he mumbled to the two boys hoping that this mystery girl wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately she did, and she was none too pleased to hear that he was calling the awesome her, "weird" let alone not realizing who she was. She ended up doing what she originally believed that she was doing in her thoughts, which was kicking him in the face. "Shut up Eli! The awesome me is not weird! And don't ignore my awesome presence!"

The said boy looked at the albino in front of him who had her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed up as she attempted to give him a death glare. While rubbing his face he half mumbled "How do you know my name!" this only seemed to anger the Prussian more. But the French-Spanish combo intervened before the Hungarian got another footprint stamp on his face.

"You know back in elementary we had a friend named Gilbert that moved to Germany?" Francis started

"uh-huh.."

"Well…. Gilbert is back, and Gilbert isn't Gilbert but Maria and Gilbert was never a boy but really was a girl this whole time….. and she's giving you the death glare right now!" the Spaniard finished in a rush, partially because it was part of his personality to do so and partially he was scared of those breathtaking red eyes that looked like they would shoot lasers at them at that moment.

"What? Haha, you guys are just kidding right? You sure got me there!" the Hungarian laughed nervously, not quite sure what to make of the situation he was in at the moment. When all three parties glared at him, he knew it was the truth.

"Wait does that mean Lugwig is really a girl too?" Antonio said out of nowhere, before being punched by Maria.

Too be continued~~

The reason I've called it becoming lady-like…..will happen in the next chapter 3;;

Which I'll try to get uploaded asap…..but exams are coming up so idk

Oh there might be more couples like

GermanyxFem!

SpainxFem!

I might take suggestions of some other couples too if you'd like?


	2. Chapter 2

June 17, 2012

Chapter 2: The plan

After Maria semi-patched up the bloody faced Antonio who was still a tad bit disoriented from the bony pale fist to his face, Maria dusted herself off and stood up straight muttering about how he shouldn't say such things about her little angel and looked at each of the three boys in the eyes.

Elliot twitched slightly because of her unusual silence and intense stare, so he spoke up "So, are you just gunna stand there and stare us down?"

Maria flinched and shook her head "No, I just was just thinking about how to put this…."

"You? Thinking?" Elliot teased

All he got was a growl and a small "shut up" before she began

"Here's the thing, as you probably know that I am aspiring to be a proper girl, so I need your help to become a woman."

Just before Francis got his notorious perverted glimmer in his eyes Maria gave him a round house kick to the stomach. Francis coughed and wheezed out "What was that for?"

"I know your mind all too well…. Anyways what I meant was I want to become a lady or something along those lines!"

"And what does that have to do with us…?" Elliot lifted up an eyebrow curiously

"Well, first off…" She started then pointed at Francis "Fran-fran 's knowledge on women's appearance, styling, make-up, hair, outfit coordination will help me out with that area!"

Francis grinned and inserted his statement by saying "C'est magnifique"

" then… as for you Elli I know you have a pretty good idea as to how ladies act cause your ex-girlfriend was that prissy girl Rose…"

"What! How do you know about that!" Elliot exclaimed grabbing hold of Maria and shaking her

"uuuh…. When your friends with these two there is nothing you don't know~" she says in response before shaking off the brunette and bumping knuckles with her cohorts in crime

Elliot sighed, upset that he was reminded of his breakup and that Maria was using it to her advantage in some way. Then he glanced over to the albino and said "And what about Antonio, what is he to do?"

Maria froze "ummm…. Well…." She muttered as she mulled over what task to give her curly haired friend.

Antonio looked at her expectantly and said "Oh! I know! I should be your guide for romance so that you're ready for getting a boyfriend!"

Maria nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! That's it! You're a genius Toni!...wait...what does that have to do with becoming lady like?"

Antonio shrugged "It's worth a try?"

Maria snapped her fingers "I know you can teach me how to bake and cook N' stuff, cause like that what normal girls do right?"

Antonio fist pumped "Alright! My cooking skills are being acknowledged for their greatness"

Maria put her hands on her hips "But they're going to pale in comparison to my awesome skills that I will soon acquire!"

The three boys chuckled and said in unison "Yeah yeah whatever.."

"Hey! It's true and soon you will see and bow to my awesomness!"

As if in convenient way the bell rang and the mish-mosh of a group of friends bolted to get inside the building.

- Later in class-

Maria stared at the board with a bored look not wanting to pay the slightest bit of attention to whatever that gibberish was that the teacher was writing, because she had already tuned out his voice. She took out her cellphone and began texting to Elliot 'yo elli can u start te lessons liek aftr school tdy plz?', it wasn't long after she got a reply.

'Can't you use proper grammer when texting? Yeah, I guess I will'

Maria snorted and put her hand over her mouth attempting to stifle a laugh

'dude y u shucha g33k? btw thks' she texted with a smirk on her face

Before she got the response from Elliot, a large ugly hairy hand took her cell and gruffly said "I'll be taking this young lady." It was her teacher, Mr. wasshisface, she glanced up at his stubbly bearded face of the teacher whom she never learned his name and muttered "Give it back?"

"Not until after school." He stated with his slight Italian accent.

She sighed desperately, she didn't want to learn about ancient Rome , she'd rather tease Elliot instead!


	3. Chapter 3

**June 21, 2012**

**A/N: So yeah I didn't keep my promise, cause studying for my exams really didn't give me time to write a whole lot of this in general... I'm really sorry ;A;  
**

**Anyways just so you know Maria has a tendency to give her friends nicknames like for Francis, Fran-fran, and for Elliot, Eli  
**

**Characters:  
**

**Maria: Fem! Prussia  
**

**Elliot: Mangary (Male! Hungary)  
**

**Rose: Fem! Austria (srry I hate her guts nyotalia or not)  
**

**Mao Wang: Fem! China (idk her nyotalia name so...)  
**

**...  
**

"ummm…. Sooooo…..what exactly are you supposing that I should do with those…_things_?" Maria said dryly as she gestured in annoyance at a pile of rather large and thick books, with titles such as_ English-Hungarian dictionary, Jane Austin: The Complete Novels, and Bloody Mary*_. They were in an old abandoned club room and most of the students at the school had gone home.

"Funny you should ask. Those "things" as you call them," Elliot started with a emotionless sarcastic tone "Are books, I'm sure you've seen and heard of them before. But of course considering who you are….. they are probably a foreign concept for you, because it turns out their true purpose is not that of being used a paper-weights, door stops, and weapons to throw at seeming unsuspecting annoying relatives, it is for _reading_. That too must be-"

Before he could continue his jeering, Maria had cut him off with a cold stare and an irritated "I know, I know, I'm not stupid you know! _Trottel_! I just meant what do you expect me to do with them! Read?"

The green-eyed teen shook his head "No, I expect you to balance them on your head, to help you with your posture." He said as he sat on the table, sitting beside the books and patting them.

Maria's eye twitched "Dude, You can't be serious!" she half exclaimed with annoyance dripping off every word that passed through her lips.

Elliot leaned forward in front of Maria's face with a smirk and said "Oh I am. Very serious. And here I thought that you desired to become….._a Lady_" he flicked her nose before leaning back and picking up one of the books. "Well actually I do expect you to read this one, it's like the manual of lady-like.." he plopped the thick dusty blue bond book of _Jane Austin: The Complete Novels_ into Maria unsuspecting hands as she spluttered in distaste. "I would have also given you _Little Women_, but Jo would inspire you to go the opposite direction…"

"Woah woah woah. You've seriously read these…..girly romance novels, Eli? Pffft ha ha ha dude that's pathetic!" Maria said laughing and clutching her side with one hand as the other clutched the book.

Elliot blushed and looked away and spluttered "I-I only read them cause R-rose wanted me too…." He looked down at the ground the moment he said is ex's name. "Anyways, "dude" I'm the one helping you so don't complain!" he said looking determinedly into Maria's eyes catching her a bit off guard.

"F-fine… I'll read this….and put the dumb books on my head…" Maria mumbled

Elliot smirked "Good." He cooed as he put three large books comprising of dictionaries, encyclopedias, and who knows what this _Bloody Mary_ book is, onto Maria's unprepared head, causing her to topple over in surprise.

"What the! Dude! I wasn't ready!" she exclaimed from where she landed on her buttocks, the floor.

The Hungarian laughed at her teasingly but suddenly stop his eyes growing wide before blushing and looking away. This confused the albino German, sorry Prussian, before she realized that her panties where showing, blushing she quickly hide them and scrambled back into a standing position.

"You didn't see anything right?"

"u-umm…n-no…o-of c-course not.."

"Good. If Fran-fran was here he'd have a field day.."

"Be glad he's out attempting to get a date with that girl Alice he's been stalking for awhile"

Maria grunted, then got a mischievous glint in here eyes before leaning towards Elliot probably too close for comfort before blowing in his ear and whispering "you probably enjoyed it didn't you..?"

"W-WHA-! N-O! S-SHUT UP!" he said startled clutching his ear and stmbling the best he could away from the albino, as she cackled in a almost musical way and saying "Dude I was only joking!"

"Well I didn't find it very funny." Elliot grumbled with a tinge of anger. Causing Maria to laugh harder clutching the table ledge.

"D-dude (giggle) y-you s-should (giggle) see y-your face!"

"SHUT U-"

"What is going on in here, aru!" a strict voice interrupted the two, startling them as they glanced over at the school councilor/Chinese teacher/ Math teacher/ principal's secretary, Miss. Mao Wang.

"u-umm…" the two glanced at each other trying to think of an excuse

Miss. Wang's eyes softened and then spoke in her broken yet soothing accent "If you want to make a club just sign out the room and have at least 3 members, alright aru?"

The two nodded and said unanimously "Yes, Miss. Wang, we'll be sure to Miss Wang."

Miss Wang smiled and said "Now head along, aru. The school will be closing soon aru!"

**...**

**~To be Continued!~**

***Them books were random ones I found in my house, except for the Hungarian-English dictionary I just threw that in for fun. I don't really know what the Bloody Mary book is but I'm figuring it's obviously talking about Bloody Mary, duurh.**

**Trottel: according to Google Translate it means= fool, idiot, jerk, sucker, moron, dope**

**Little Women & Jo: Jo is a character in the book Little Women, who out of the 4 sisters in the book is a complete tom-boy, she totally rebels against the who lady-like thing….it's been a couple years since I've read it so I cannot really tell you in good specifics.**


End file.
